User talk:InSaiyan
Welcome InSaiyan Images Hi, can you please upload your images as PNGs and give them a proper name. Thank you. 12:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Also please source, license and categorize them, otherwise they will be deleted. 12:35, June 23, 2013 (UTC) And don't upload duplicates please. 12:36, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images with no categories or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages and blogs are not considered articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 12:47, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Sourcing Images No, you source images based on what episode or chapter they're from. 13:12, June 23, 2013 (UTC) What the dude above said. Also thanks for deciding to edit our wiki. 13:14, June 23, 2013 (UTC) For an example, look at . And thanks for contributing to this wiki. 13:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) No problem and good night. 13:22, June 23, 2013 (UTC) What the guy said below and keep up the good work. 05:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Image Just to say, your image should not have any fan-translation on it. We keep our images with RAW Japanese text. No scanlations allowed. Also, you must categorize your image. Thanks. 03:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC) No, the licensing is just what gives the copyright disclaimer. Look at the bottom of any image page, and you'll see it's in a few categories. To add these, you can click "edit" then add Category:Something-Something anywhere on the page. Another way you can add them is by going to the bottom of the page itself and clicking "add categories". Another way is by going to the right banner while in the editing page and type the category name where it says "add category". It seems you've already added them appropriately, though, so nice work. The only other thing is that you don't HAVE to upload a completely separate image. You could go to your original image page and click "upload a new version", that way both images will be in the history. Although you did do good by uploading the proper image with a better name. This last point isn't a requirement unless it's multiple images in the history. Our image guidelines are strict, but it's how we run things in an efficient and professional way. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. 03:54, June 24, 2013 (UTC) No problem! And about the image placement, I don't think it's a written rule, but we like to place images in a "left-right-left" way. If there's an image on the right, put the next image on the left. If you want to place an image between two others, put it in the opposite side of the above one and move the rest below it to their opposite sides. It's not required, but it makes the page look less cluttered. I do recommend editing in "source" mode instead of "visual" mode. Visual mode is a little harder to edit things in, especially templates and image placement. With Source mode, you have pretty much everything you can easily change by just typing what you need. By looking at a few pages, you can easily learn how we work templates and images. To get into Source mode, click the "Source" tab on the upper-right corner of the editing page. To go back into Visual mode, click the "Visual" tab. To permanently keep Source mode open, go to your settings. Thanks for contributing! 04:52, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Gif Images Please read the Image Guidelines regarding Gif Images. Thank You! 10:27, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Next lines? 10:32, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Did you get permission? If you didn't, ask User:Galaxy9000, he's the leader of the team. 11:41, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Actually ignore what I said above, go here to request your image if you haven't yet. 12:47, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay. 12:51, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Image Team On the anime page, there's a list of bad infoboxes, and we generally replace images that are in the low quality image category, which is here. If you're interested in joining, I can put you on the team. You'll have to ask User:Calua for the manga image team. 07:46, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Edits Hi,it seems a lot more articles have 'l' than 'L' (yea,most of 'em were changed by me as pointed it out!) but my bot seems to convert Links to links along with other general fixes(template correction,uni-codification,regex typo,clearing extra spaces,etc) so I just let it do so. But if it's really messy I'll just convert links-->Links using a bot later (after finishing some general fixes). Also your signature doesn't point to your user page,idk if you want it that way..but just pointing it out but make sure to convert it into a template just like mine(since it's too messy when viewed in the edit box)...I'll provide help if necessary ..:)-- Re: Manga Team! Yeah sure, welcome to the team :) 16:35, June 28, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I know that there area mixture because many editors have edited it but they are suppose to be written in the past tense. 06:21, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Short Summaries and Long summaries are only on Chapter and Episode pages, and are written in present tense. If you see a history section in present tense, change it to past. 07:37, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Image editing I was just notified that the Japanese images you've been editing are scanlated images with Japanese texts cut-and-pasted on. The difference is visible, and such edit are not allowed. Thanks for the efforts though. 18:26, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Because it's actually a form of scanlation and fan-editing. We decided that time ago that we use blanked out scanlations until undiluted RAW appear. The text in your edits are smaller than the original RAW. That difference is also notable. 01:59, June 29, 2013 (UTC) It's still modified, so no. Simple cleaning is the best option. 05:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Depends, but since it already happened, it should be past. I guess people just mix it up and didn't bother to fix it. 07:18, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Although, your idea does raise a good point in image quality. Could you please add your opinions in here? 16:16, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Yup. 17:31, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Re:Watermarks Those are tv-station logos, so yes, it's fine. 07:55, June 29, 2013 (UTC) That's not a fansub watermark, it's the Fuji-Tv logo. 08:01, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Yep. Although, if you can get your hands on OPC-Raws, they use a source without the watermark, and it would be "preferred" to not have it there, but it's not against any rules. 08:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Re:.. I saw ur message on LDB's talk page,..underscores are removed 'coz they are obviously not needed(and also look ugly?..),..but i'd never take the pain to do it manually, i only do it while running a bot for some other purpose as an extra general fix:)-- Underscores Just for formatting and to make it neater. 10:46, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Just make sure not to go looking for articles that have underscores to be removed. Or else the recent changes and wiki activity will be flooded. Just remove underscores when you happen to see them while editing. I once flooded the wiki activity and a bunch of users got mad at me, haha. 10:52, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Portraits Yo Saiyan! When you upload a portrait, can you please make sure that it's square? Thanks. Keep working hard for the wiki. 15:56, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Good Job I've noticed you on several Pages recently, and I just wanted to say (may be a bit too late though) welcome to the Wiki. I hope you'll stick around. At least you are doing a great job so far ;) WU out - 12:32, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Trust me, I know people who have made much, MUCH bigger mistakes compared to the microscopical ones you have made (like mine, when I first joined the Wiki for example). Just keep working hard (editing) for the Wiki, until the sad day when OP ends. Later ~~ WU out - 12:47, July 8, 2013 (UTC) re:Hybrids I won't object, but you may also want to ask for DancePowderer and any other admins before proceeding. If they say yes or are unresponsive, then go ahead. I support it. 02:07, July 10, 2013 (UTC) If you feel it's necessary. If a majority deems them satisfactory as they were, then there's no point. 05:33, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Not bad, but for some reason I personally think the original RAW is better by comparison. Call be biased, but that's just my personal opinion. 05:53, July 10, 2013 (UTC) As long as the follow policy I don't see why not. Sure. 02:17, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Raw and Hybrids I use OPC raws, the best raw source available, along with VLC media player to capture images. I've noticed that MPC tends to saturate images, and make them brighter then they should be. As for the hybrids, I know they said it was okay, but not if it was obvious that it had been edited in that way. this should not be present in the image. 07:07, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes. It's obvious that it was edited and placed onto the image. If it didn't look like that, it would be fine. 07:15, July 10, 2013 (UTC) It's the quality. 07:25, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ah,nothin' you shall have my 8,125th edit (!!). (:D)-- Chinese The "raw" you're using is chinese. http://puu.sh/3VQmP.jpg. 08:07, August 7, 2013 (UTC)